


Дин - это...

by dark_blues20



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_blues20/pseuds/dark_blues20
Summary: Сэм везде видит брата. Дин заполняет собой пространство, вторгается во сны, и Сэм напуган, смущён и начинает по-другому смотреть на мир.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 6





	Дин - это...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dean IS...](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/672388) by Nina28. 



Дин — это…

Дин — это руки, которые всегда держат Сэма. Расплывчатое воспоминание светлых волос и старой пижамы с отсутствующей пуговицей, которое Сэм бережно хранит уже многие годы.

Дин — это руки, которые ловят Сэма перед падением, льют сироп на блинчики и не скупятся на добавку.

Дин — это сказки, прошептанные под одеялом во время грозы в номерах мотелей, когда отца не было рядом. Хотя персонажи всегда были похожи друг на друга, но они вызывали у Сэма улыбку, а это самое главное.

Дин — это рождественское утро, проведенное за поеданием конфет и чтением комиксов. Это руки, на которых появились мозоли от использования оружия.

Дин — ребёнок, который забывает, как улыбаться, как мечтать, но который всегда помнит, как заставить улыбаться младшего брата, и он никому не позволяет отнимать мечты у Сэма.

Дин не жалуется, не ворчит, потому что не может позволить себе этого. Он носит амулет на шее и становится задиристее, но только Сэм видит, что скрывается за этой бравадой.

Сэм везде видит брата. Дин заполняет собой пространство, вторгается во сны, и Сэм напуган, смущен и начинает по-другому смотреть на мир.

Дину все равно — он всегда рядом с Сэмом. Однажды он покупает ему книгу — старенькую копию «Хоббита» — вместе с презервативами, даже если Сэм ещё никому не подарил свой первый поцелуй.

— Всегда будь наготове, Сэмми, — подмигивает Дин.

Дина ранят на охоте, Сэм видит его кровь, и он сам учится, как зашивать раны, потому что никому не доверяет заботу о старшем брате. Дин никогда не теряет сознание, он едва издает звук, пока Сэм очищает и зашивает его раны, но Дин иногда чуть дольше остается в ванной и Сэм будет всегда помнить то время, когда он слышал плач брата через тонкие стены паршивых мотельных номеров.

Дин флиртует с девушками, занимается с ними сексом, и только спустя годы Сэм осознает, что бурлящее чувство в груди, которое он испытывал, когда Дин возвращался со следами губной помады и запахом дешевых духов, было ревностью.

Дин играет в покер и сам учит Сэма этому искусству.

Ничего нового, учитывая, что именно Дин научил его всему.

Дин доверяет Сэму прикрывать свою спину, даже когда младший Винчестер остается дома и занимается только исследованием.

— Ты молодец, Сэмми… Ты знаешь, что я не скажу это просто так. Ты прикрываешь меня.

 _Меня_. Не «нас»… Джон никогда не входил в это равенство, и только позже Сэм задумается о причинах.

Дин — это…

Дин прекрасен, и Сэм падает — кажется, будто он наконец обрел дом, и от этого чувства кружится голова. Сэм понимает, что всегда смотрел на Дина, но никогда по-настоящему не видел… и он не может остановиться, словно открыл сокровище, что-то уникальное. И это пугает.

Дин поднимает бровь, когда после месяцев сбережений Сэм дарит ему на день рождения серебряное кольцо.

— Хочешь что-нибудь сказать мне, Сэмми? — спрашивает Дин, и кровь Сэма горит, а сердце бешено бьется в груди, особенно, когда на мгновенье ему показалось, что это не обычный подкол.

Дин качает головой, но надевает кольцо и никогда не снимает.

Сэм сбегает, и Дин не следует за ним.

Дин — призрак, который живет во снах Сэма. Дин по-прежнему заполняет собой каждое пространство, и Сэм просыпается по утрам с именем брата на губах. Сэм пытается отпустить Дина, пытается двигаться вперед.

Джессика… не Дин.

Сэм любит её, верен ей… пока Дин не появляется на пороге.

Дин — это…

Дин просит о помощи, Сэм нужен Дину… и стены в сердце, которые младший Винчестер выстраивал несколько лет, трещат по швам. Дин стал ещё красивее, ещё великолепнее и притягательнее, чем был пару лет назад.

Они сражаются, работают и смеются вместе.

Дин…

Дин спасает его жизнь, вытащив из огня. Сильные руки держат Сэма, а биение сердца — единственное, что помогает сохранить рассудок, когда вина накрывает словно цунами.

Дин бодрствует, когда Сэм спит, и он рядом, когда младший просыпается от кошмаров. Дин ни слова не говорит о слезах Сэма — он всегда рядом.

Дин… близко: телом, сердцем и душой, но Сэм хочет еще ближе. Всегда хотел.

Дин несколько раз был на грани смерти, и Сэму очень страшно — он не хочет терять брата.

Однажды из-за изрядного количества алкоголя и адреналина в крови Дин целует его. Губы брата мягкие, как Сэм всегда представлял, а руки теплые и нежные… Сэм влюбляется в Дина еще раз.

Дин — последнее, что Сэм видит перед смертью. Он умирает с именем брата на губах, чувствуя, как сильные руки ловят его перед падением, с мыслью «прямо как в детстве», прежде чем все уходит во тьму.

Дин в отчаянии продает свою душу, и новость, что брату остался всего год, вышибает весь воздух из легких Сэма. Он проводит ночь рядом с Дином, наблюдая, как тот спит, произнося клятвы, обещания и молитвы, до которых никому нет дела.

Дин хочет последнее Рождество… Сэм не спрашивает почему, не хочет знать, ему только нужен Дин — нужен живым.

На губах Дина сохранился вкус глинтвейна, когда они целуются, а когда они впервые занимаются любовью, кажется, что одновременно взорвались сотни фейерверков. Сэм счастлив, и в то же время его сердце разбито. Он только хочет спасти брата.

Дин умирает снова и снова в течение месяцев. Это худший кошмар Сэма, который никак не закончится. Сэм ломается, но в итоге становится сильнее. Когда они выбираются из «Заколдованного круга», Сэм несколько дней не выпускает Дина из поля зрения. Дин не жалуется, а Сэму в любом случае было бы все равно.

Дин поет вместе с ним, в самый последний раз, хотя они уже попрощались много часов назад, используя тела и глаза.

Дин умирает по-настоящему, и это не кошмар или чей-то жестокий розыгрыш. Дин в аду, и Сэму кажется, что он тоже горит там. Младший Винчестер теряет душу, сердце и невинность.

Сэм считает дни, Сэм трахает демона — и его самого имеют во многих смыслах — Сэм произносит молитвы и проклятия.

Дин возвращается.

Дин. Его брат вернулся из ада — ответ на нескончаемую молитву. Настоящее чудо.

Дин — любовник, чьи крепкие объятия, запах пота, соли и машинного масла напоминают о доме.

Дин чувствует себя преданным…

Они бьют, лгут и разбивают сердца друг другу, но Дин рядом и кричит его имя за дверью, когда Сэма ломает от демонической крови.

Дин всегда рядом с Сэмом… Дин выбирает его вместо всего мира, приехав на кладбище, и лицо брата — последнее, что видит Сэм перед прыжком в Клетку.

Дин — это…

Дин — это всё для Сэма: отец, брат, друг, сердце и разум.

Дин — это основание, на котором построен мир Сэма.

Дин принадлежит ему, Сэму: Дин — его любовь, его жизнь и его душа.


End file.
